


Absolutely Not

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-07
Updated: 2005-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin 100 Challenge #29, Lupin in an HP AU. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Not

"No," Remus said. "Absolutely not. It's too dangerous."

"But, Remus..." Harry whined.

Sirius winked at Harry.

"I saw that," Remus said. "The answer is still no. Motorcycles are too dangerous for someone your age."

"Listen to your mother, Harry," Sirius said. "Mother always knows best."

"Don't call me that," Remus said.

"Mother."

Remus gave Sirius a stern look.

"Mother does know best, you know," Sirius said to Harry. "God knows where I'd be today if Mother wasn't looking out for me. Dead, most like. Or Azkaban."

"Stop calling me 'Mother,' you sodding berk."

"How about a Nimbus 2000?" Harry said.


End file.
